


The Raptor Inside

by DoreyG



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Never Threaten a Lady who has Raptors, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is that he thinks that he can intimidate her because she’s scruffy, blonde, and has boobs tucked under her shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raptor Inside

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I enjoyed Jurassic World fullheartedly, and think it is pretty much perfect as a film. This is largely due to the dinosaurs, BUT.

The thing is that he thinks that he can intimidate her because she’s scruffy, blonde, and has boobs tucked under her shirt. He thinks he can walk in, 6’4 and slimy as hell, and make her uncomfortable in her own ballpark. Leer at her breasts, talk loudly about his ex-wife and subtly imply that all women are crazy whores who should really just button up and let the ever so logical men handle the heavy stuff.

The thing is that a lot of men have tried to intimidate her over the years. Have thought, with their big male brains and easy to target balls, that they could just waltz into her life and make her feel inferior. She was in the navy, for christ’s sake, she _knows_ what it’s like to be around leering packs of little boys who are far too concerned with blonde stereotypes to realize how close they are to a fall.

She knows.

And, oddly enough, she doesn’t particularly care. Never has, never will. Hoskins can rant. Hoskins can drawl and leer and get right into her face with a disgusting kind of heat in his eyes. She only raises her chin, smirks - _she_ has a pack of raptors on her side.

She has a bit of the raptor inside, and that’s more dangerous than Hoskins is ever going to be.


End file.
